<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go by supremeleaderben</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472094">Let's Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderben/pseuds/supremeleaderben'>supremeleaderben</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kakashi is a pushover for Rin, Kakashi is depressed, Kushina is pregnant, Rin and Obito are having a grand ole time, Secret Santa 2020, Visiting your "dead" best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderben/pseuds/supremeleaderben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is stuck in Konoha as his two, "dead," best friends are off escaping the shinobi life. On a visit to to see the two of them, Kakashi tells them Kushina is pregnant and everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic for a Secret Santa gift exchange with the prompt, "What if: Kakashi, Obito and Rin lived but ObiRin had to live in secret so Konoha wouldn't track them down to continue their service." I had a lot of fun writing this fic - and even plan on continuing it further. So, I hope you enjoy it and have a very Happy New Year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi trailed through the woods, each step he took was with extraordinary precaution in regards to any person who could be trailing behind him. He couldn’t help but note the way the sun caught just above the leaves as it rose on the horizon.</p><p>It had been months since the last time he had laid eyes on the two of them; always having to keep his distance to keep them safe. He knew that was the reason, but that didn’t make it any easier for him. They were the two people in his life that created stability for him; so, when they told him the plan of faking their deaths and running off to hide from the ninja world it broke him. He had a part to play in it all; the part of being a desolate teenager, broken and lost after the “death” of his two beloved friends. Sometimes it came easy for him because sometimes he genuinely felt like the two of them were dead, especially when he had people trying to give him grievance for his losses on what seemed like a daily basis.</p><p>Sometimes he found himself questioning if he had dreamt their elaborate plot; when he would walk past their graves – placing flowers against their stones as if he was paying respects. It hurt him to act like they no longer existed; the sun beamed against his eyes, highlighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.</p><p>He had been walking for hours, taking in the small things along the way that he noted to showcase that he was on the right track. This was only the second time he had found time to visit them in the last year that they were both gone. He was always so busy with missions and aiding Minato wherever was possible just to keep himself busy. Plus, if he left the village as often as he wanted, people would grow suspicious of what he was doing.</p><p>Kakashi noted the way the birds were starting to grow louder with their singing – which meant that he was getting closer and closer to the small cabin that was tucked in the middle of the woods. They had been there for twelve months already and they were going to have to move soon if they wanted to stay hidden.</p><p>“Kashi!!!” Her voice echoed through the trees, her face warm as she met his gaze.</p><p>This is what it all was for; she never looked this happy before – her smile could brighten even the darkest of days, and this was something that he never got to see when was burdened to the life of a shinobi. It made all the stress that he went through worth it; he would take it a thousand times over again if it meant she could be this happy.</p><p>“Rin,” He ducked his head, speaking softly as he continued walking towards him. He listened carefully as her feet crunched the leaves below her as she ran towards him; her arms tossing around his neck and a quick kiss falling along his masked cheek. He couldn’t help but let a smile fall across his face with her embrace.</p><p>“We missed you.” She pulled back, pushing back the hair that fell in front of his eyes, “Obito has been counting down the days since your last visit, you know? I think he missed you too.” She nudged him with her shoulder, laughing as she quickly grabbed his hand – pulling him alongside her as they walked towards the cabin.</p><p>Kakashi noted how long Rin’s hair had gotten over the last six months; the way it fell around her face making her look completely different than she had before. He also noticed how mature her walk had become – each step she took seemed to be planned as if to make the least amount of noise possible. It made him sad to know that they were having to be so precautionary when living out here, alone, like this; but, he was proud of them for taking things so seriously.</p><p>They walked in silence as Kakashi continued to follow in behind her; as she reached for the cabin door he was immediately greeted with a blast of warmth to his face from the fire they had burning.</p><p>He took a look around and noted how peaceful the whole place seemed. Everything had a particular place, pictures of the three of them handing on the walls, their Konoha headbands sitting on the fireplace, even the shoes were lined up perfectly against the wall.</p><p>Part of him pondered how, at such a young age, they were able to take care of themselves to this capacity – but he quickly shoved that thought aside because he had also been taking care of himself for the majority of his life at this point. The only difference is that they were believed to be dead, and if they were ever found out they would likely be considered to be missing-nin; that thought alone sent shivers up Kakashi’s spine.</p><p>“Bakakashi!” Obito’s voice echoed through the somewhat empty cabin, and then his face peered from the edge of the wall. “I see you’ve finally made it!” His tone was so cheery as he ran towards him, Rin immediately moving out of the way so Obito could wrap his arms around him.</p><p>“Hn,” Kakashi mumbled, slowly placing one hand on his back and placing a gentle pat to try and give him some affection.</p><p>“Did you miss us?” Obito pulled back, his face spread with a playful grin as he tossed a punch at Kakashi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kakashi spoke under his breath, thinking to himself that missing them would be an understatement.</p><p>“Not too talkative today, Bakakashi.” His tone was playful as he drug out the nickname, quickly glancing over to Rin to make sure that nothing was wrong – Rin just shrugged in response.</p><p>Kakashi wanted to do nothing but smother than them with hugs, never to leave their side, but he knew that if he did that he would fall apart in their hands; letting out the tears that he refused to shed.<br/>He knew that it was for better that they left him behind to make their deaths more believable, but he was angry that he was stuck behind having to live his entire life as a lie. He pondered many times over again that one day they would have to move further away – and how far was too far for him to reasonable travel to visit them; was there a distance that he wouldn’t be willing to travel? A life free from shinobi sounded like a dream to him; impossible to obtain. Yet, here were his two best friends, living so far from the life of a shinobi that Kakashi would believe they were just regular people had he not known them before.</p><p>“Kashi,” Rin’s voice pierced through his thoughts, “you have to get out of that big head of yours and just enjoy the moments.” She smiled warmly as she tapped at his head gently, teasing him – but Kakashi knew she was serious.</p><p>“I’m enjoying the moments.” He spoke sternly back, trying not to break under her soft gaze.</p><p>They didn’t need to know how hard life was for him back in Konoha; they didn’t need to be burdened by any of that. So, Kakashi kept quiet, and Rin and Obito dropped it – knowing that Kakashi would talk if he wanted to talk.</p><p>Rin quickly left the two of them alone to go grab tea for the three of them; Obito taking that moment to immediately slide beside Kakashi.</p><p>“How’s Minato?” Obito’s voice was hushed; Kakashi assumed that Rin had told him not to ask questions about ‘home.’</p><p>“Minato is good – he and Kushina are expecting a child.” Kakashi kept it quick and simple, knowing that Obito’s response would more than he could handle.</p><p>And it was; Obito’s face immediately filled with a smile, “A child?!” he sounded so excited as he spoke, but kept his voice down to just above a whisper.</p><p>“Mhm,” Kakashi mumbled. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t excited – but, he was more upset that Obito and Rin weren’t going to be there with him to play with the little Namikaze.</p><p>“We have to tell Rin!” He stammered out, “Oh my goodness, she’s going to be so excite-“ he cut himself off and his expression dropped. “No – she doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>Kakashi let his face grow wide; he didn’t expect that type of response, but he was pretty certain he understood. “She misses it, doesn’t she?” He tried to even out his tone, to not sound as snide as he felt.</p><p>Obito tucked his head, trying not to meet his gaze, “Yeah, she talks about it all the time. Not being a shinobi,” He shook his head as if the mere thought made him uncomfortable, “just how much she misses you, and…”</p><p>Obito continued, listing things that Rin missed about Konoha – but Kakashi got held up on the, “…she misses you.” He missed her too, more than he would like to admit to himself most of the time – especially since Obito was so beyond in love with her – but he missed her, and she missed him; and it took everything in him to not cry at the mere thought.</p><p>“…maybe we should tell her.” Kakashi caught the end of what he was saying.</p><p>“Why would we do that? It’ll just upset her.” Kakashi peered over at Obito, confused by what he was saying.</p><p>“This is going to sound crazy, but just hear me out.” Obito looked back at Kakashi, a new light in his eyes.</p><p>Kakashi rolled his eyes but gave him a quick nod to let him know he was listening.</p><p>“When Kushina has the baby, you could help us sneak past the gate, and then she could see the baby from a distance!” Obito exclaimed as if he truly believed that was the best idea that he had ever conjured.</p><p>“Obito, that’s the stupidest idea that I think you’ve ever had.” Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh at how idiotic he thought that idea was.</p><p>“Bakakashi - please, please, please, please.” It was like listening to a child beg their parent to buy them candy from the grocery store.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Rin came around the corner carrying a teapot and three mugs.</p><p>Before Kakashi could even muster out an excuse, “Kushina’s pregnant!” Obito spat out.</p><p>Rin immediately dropped the full teapot; the hot liquid just barely missing her legs as the porcelain shattered across the floor.</p><p>“But, don’t worry Rin – Bakashi here agreed to sneak us into the village to see the kid once it’s born,” Obito spoke, knocking his shoulder into Kakashi’s as a smirk spread across his face.</p><p>Kakashi knew then that he wasn’t going to be able to say no now because Rin’s face instantly lit up as if she had been waiting forever to hear those words.</p><p>“Kashi, you would do that?” Rin’s face never even acknowledged the shattered teapot; her features growing softer at the mere thought of stepping foot in Konoha again.</p><p>“Mhm.” Kakashi ducked his head to hide any sort of doubt that was riddled across his face.</p><p>What was supposed to be a peaceful visit between the three of them, quickly turned into a weekend of them planning exactly how they would execute the plan. Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if he would be able to successfully sneak them in, but he knew he was going to try his hardest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>